Driver circuitry may operate, or drive, one or more light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). The driver circuitry may control a light intensity output by a light source by varying an average amount of electrical current flowing through the light source. For example, the driver circuitry may increase a duty cycle of an electrical current delivered to a light source to increase a light intensity generated by the light source. Similarly, the driver circuit may decrease the duty cycle of the electrical current delivered to a light source to decrease the light intensity generated by the light source. At high switching frequencies, a human eye may perceive a change in the duty cycle of the electrical current as a change in the brightness or intensity of the light generated by the light source.